What beach
by FRS4Fun
Summary: Spring Break. Threesome. Finn/Rachel/Santana. SMUT. No Plot.
1. Chapter 1

Spring break. Fuck Yes. It's finally here. He has never looked forward to a vacation more than he is right now. It's been a hard year. He thought high school was hard. College and adulthood is worse. He feels as though his life is all work and no play. He found a way to get the week off from work though. He was so desperate he asked coworkers for enough shift swaps where he would just work doubles when he got back. It could kill him, but it'll be worth it.

You see he's on his way to Daytona, Florida. On his way to sunny beaches, tanned bodies, drinking and just plain relaxing. He's too damn excited; he's just bursting at the seams with giddiness.

His mom and Burt planned it. For them to go there as a family. They were going to see the sights. Like the NASCAR track (Burt's idea), lighthouses and museums or something. But they cancelled last minute. He doesn't want to be mean, he loves them he really does, but he's glad they they're not coming. He didn't want to do any of the touristy sight seeing stuff. All he wanted to do was drink and lay in the sun. Burt had to stay to help the district plan necessary budget cuts. And my mom said she would have felt guilty going without him. "We'll plan to go at another time", she told us to go ahead. Kurt decided not to go because beaches aren't really his thing, so he gave his ticket to Rachel. Oh yeah, Rachel. Rachel and Santana. They are with him, too. Which makes this trip a thousand times better. He's got his girlfriend and their best friend to share this with, what more could anyone ask for?

The plane touches down and his leg shakes in anticipation. He's ready to get the party started. Rachel squeezes his thigh and winks up at him. She's so sexy, he thinks to himself. Sometimes he can't believe how lucky he is. He must be staring at her with a goofy grin on his face because he can hear Santana laugh at them in amusement from across the aisle. Whatever. She thinks my girlfriend is sexy too.

After a few mimosas and a nap in their awesome suite, thanks to Burt, they get ready to hit up their first beach. He slips on his plaid surf shorts as the girls help each other tie on their bikinis. Rachel decided spring break was a time to be daring. So she purchased the most barely there bikini he's ever seen. It's fuchsia, the color gorgeous on her skin, with strings only just holding on and not covering much of anything. It's hot and he's getting turned on just looking at her. Santana has on something just as stringy and dark purple with extra support that lifts up her 'minnies' as she likes to call them.

Laughter brings him out of his trance and he sees the girls looking at him.

"All ready?" Rachel asks with a huge smile on her face and a kiss on his chin.

He smirks, "Definitely, yeah, let's go!" They grab their beach bags and head for the door.

"Shit" Santana deadpans, "we forgot to put on our lotion! I can't go out there and ruin my gorgeous complexion. I can't show up to Coyote all pumpkin like. We have to put lotion on first."

Finn sighs as he flops down onto the nearest chair staring out the window to the ocean just outside "Just hurry it up ok."

"Yeah babe, we won't be long." Rachel says as she brings out her bottle of sun oil. The girls pull on their strings to release the tops. Fuck, he groans inwardly, this was probably a bad idea. He should go wait outside. He tries to concentrate on the window.

His breath catches when they start to rub each other's chests with oil. Moving their hands over each other, around their tits so sensually and making sure they cover ever inch.

"Let me get your backs," he offers, quickly jumping to his feet, window and beach forgotten.

The girls are still facing each other rubbing oil on each other's waists and around their bottoms.

His dick pushes against his shorts, begging for freedom. Their sexy movements and glistening bodies are turning him on, as they massage away at each other.

He has oil in both hands as he starts with their upper backs.

"Mmhm thank you, baby" Rachel coos at him. He's moving lower continuing down below their bikini bottoms groping their cheeks at the same time pushing the girls closer together. His heart rate increases, his breathing almost stops a few times.

"Mmm c'mere" he growls squeezing Rachel's butt as he pulls her toward him for a kiss so forceful it almost knocks them onto the floor. Their tongues dance for a second before he pulls Santana in for kiss as well. They share a few seconds of passion before Rachel takes Santana's mouth against hers. Fuck. He watches them, their lips red and pouty moving against one another. Soft sighs leaving them both as a pulls at their bottoms.

He releases the suits from around their hips and all bikinis fall to the floor.

Praise cheesus they both waxed for this trip. It's so hot. He can't help but slide his hands over their slits to feel their smooth bare pussies. Beautiful. Wet. Goddesses. He closes his eyes to soak it all in.

He senses them moving. "Oh god," when he opens his eyes the girls have moved to the lounge next to the windows. Lying on their sides they continue to make sex with their tongues whilst massaging and teasing each other's breasts.

Rachel crawls over Santana, wraps her hand around a tit and starts to suck on her nipple. Pulling it taught with her teeth.

He doesn't know what to do, so he watches and touches himself through his shorts.

Rachel gives the other tit some attention with her tongue before she kisses her way down Santana's squirming and glistening body. Rachel then kneels on the floor at the end of the lounge, pulling at Santana's hips so she would move to the edge.

Finn is on his knees in front of Santana right next to Rachel before she leans in, licking Santana's slit from bottom to top. "Oh yes honey, that's right keep going," Santana says from above. Finn watches in awe as Rachel spreads Santana's pussy lips wide with her fingers. She starts to flick and circle her tongue on Santana's clit. He can see her saliva slick up the center.

"You look so hot doing that baby," Finn whispers in admiration. "Where'd did you learn to eat pussy so good."

She leans over to him for a quick tongue kiss, "You." His body is on fire. He does love eating her out. And he does it good. "Do you want to lick her, too?" She asks. Santana moans looking up at them biting her lip. She's hoping it's a yes.

He doesn't even answer, just dives in. Lapping feverishly at Santana's entrance. Rachel moves around so she can lick right above him on her clit. Fuck. They always make a great team. Santana agrees with her cries in pleasure.

He pulls his mouth away to push into her with his ring and middle finger. Stroking her walls slowly as Rachel continues her assault on the clit. "FASTER." Ok. He starts to ram his fingers inside of her cunt. His knuckles pushing into her center. And Rachel doesn't stop.

"Fuck fuck fuuu yessss!" Santana's arching off the lounger, squeezing Rachel between her legs creaming all over Finn's hand. Wow. Santana stills. Moves her hands over herself, living in the moment of satisfaction. Rachel stands licking the wet from her lips.

"Fuck her baby" He looks over at Rachel in surprise. Really? But he's not going to question it as he stands to remove his shorts.

He watches Santana caress herself, wide open for him before crouches a little to grab around her hips, bringing them up to his off the lounger. "Fuck she's so wet, look at what we did baby." He tells Rachel as he stares at the wet pussy. Rachel is standing at his side twisting her hand over his hard dick. It's too hard. He needs to get it wet. And she knows it. She moves his dick up and down Santana's glistening slit, then up and down again before positioning the head into her entrance.

"Holy fuck, that's hot." He groans as Santana moans in pleasure. She's propping herself up trying to keep a good balance as he gradually starts to move in her.

After completely filling her once, he removes his dick to see it covered and dripping with her juices. His dick grows harder even. And she feels it when he re enters her, stretching her even wider. She lets out a scream in surprise. Her pussy is still pulsing from her explosion.

He moves as fast as this position will let him. The slapping of skin keeps him on pace as he watches her tits bounce a sort of hypnosis. He's enjoying it all as Rachel tugs at Finn's balls and massages Santana's clit.

He leans his face into Rachel's sharing a passionate kiss. His hips don't stop hammering into Santana. He groans into Rachel's lips. Heaven.

"I'm coming again. Oh god Yes YES," Santana clenches around him. Her cunt is more than satisfied and thoroughly fucked when he pulls out. She has trouble closing her legs she was banged so well.

Finn takes Santana by the hands pulling her up to standing. They share a soft kiss, "It's Rachel's turn" he whispers.

"Mhm yes it is. I want that pussy on my mouth" Santana demands as she looks from Finn's eyes to Rachel's soaking cunt.

The sun's heat feels nice through the windows. It gives him a renewed energy as he finds his second wind, "Suck my dick first." Santana says nothing as she slides down onto her knees to work his cock with her hand. She licks at her juices on his shaft.

He pulls Rachel close to him and they start kiss. Sucking on each other's tongues. Their lips in a frenzy, as they glide over one another. He reaches down to caress her slit. She stretches one of her legs up so that her ankle rests on his upper arm.

"Fuck", he thinks her flexibility is so hot. He starts to finger bang her as Santana's bobbing back and forth on his cock. Taking it as far as she can before she chokes and pulls off completely.

Finn bends down and grabs Rachel around her legs, lifting her up to wrap around him. She has her arms around his neck and his arms support her back as he stands. They continue their kissing, even more heated and needy this time.

He can feel Santana's hands on his dick as she positions his cock under his girlfriend. Holding her, he drops Rachel down on him, "Holy fuck… You're so BIIIIG."

"Fuck babe and you're so fucking tight," He replies pushing his mouth back onto hers. He moves them with his hips and with enough momentum he draws back and forth into her. He gets faster and she gets noisier. He's never done a standing position before. He finds it so erotic and he decides he has to do it more often.

Rachel's moaning guttural sounds into his mouth as he fucks her. She's already so close, he can tell. Watching and giving pleasure is such a turn on for her.

Santana's still on her knees, caressing Rachel's ass. Fuck that's hot.

He sees her start to lick at Rachel's ass, face deep between her cheeks as he fucks her pussy. A few swipes of her tongue and she replaces it with her fingers. The sounds Rachel's making shows how much she's enjoying it too.

Then Santana's head disappears. Even as they move so erraticly, she finds a way to lick and suck on his balls. He's going to combust. So much pleasure and this vacation has barley even started. Rachel's coming on him. All over his dick. Her grip loosens but he has her. Her head is falling back from a pleasure overload and he's coming too. Shooting his cum into her tight core. "O yesss" as he finishes. Jizz drips out of her onto his leg.

His legs burn from the workout as he moves them back to the lounger. He carefully places her on the cushions. Santana is right there a second later, moving her tongue against Rachel's folds.

"AAAhh oh shit Santana what the fuuuu," she must be so sensitive.

Santana ignores the futile protests and continues to lap and drink from Rachel all her juices.. all their juices, hers and Finn's. He just stands there astonished. White-hot spilling from Rachel as Santana inserts her two fingers.

"You're going to come again." Santana demands. Rachel's surrender evident when she places her hand into Santana's hair.

"Mmm my clit. Now." Santana listens, pressing her tongue over the bud licking it harsh to accelerate the sensation.

Finn gets on his knees, at her side. He sucks at her nipple pinching the other. Rachel has her eyes closed groaning and begging for more.

Her hips start to grind into Santana's hand and tongue. She's going to come. Come with him at her chest and Santana at her sensitive swollen cunt.

**A/N: Your reviews are appreciated. Thank you to those that take the time. **


	2. Chapter 2

Finn is lying on his back as the girls come running up from the water. Their beautiful bodies are glistening from the sun. They're the hottest women on this beach.

"Babe, can you help us reapply our lotion please?" Rachel asks with a wink and a giggle. "The ocean washed most of it off so we have to add more to protect our skin."

Even though he doesn't want to move from his beach towel haven in the sand, he nods in agreement.

He has been having the most amazing time on this vacation and he's not going to ruin it now by snubbing their request. He thinks they're a little over the top with the lotion thing, but he'll never hear the end of it if he doesn't comply.

They've spent the last couple days on that beach. He and Rachel haven't had much alone time in NYC to have sex; so they do it whenever they can here. Like, last night when Santana was distracted by a girl's mouth at a bon fire party. They were able to sneak off and have sex on the beach for the first time. Having sex out in the open was so exhilarating for him. He may never go back to NYC.

"Thank you Finn, for bringing me with you two. I needed to get out of the city and away from work, too" Santana voices from her spot on the other side of Rachel.

"Of course, you're our best friend after all." Finn replies warmly.

She smirks adding, "Yeah and I bet having hot threesomes doesn't hurt either."

"Sshh Santana!" Finn and Rachel whisper teasingly with laughs of their own.

They stay on the beach for a couple of hours, visiting the water, playing volleyball and chatting with strangers. When the sun is about to go down, they decide to throw on their sundresses and tank tops so they can head to the bar across the street for some drinks.

"It feels good to be at a bar and not have to serve anyone drinks." Finn states as he opens the door for the ladies. They take in the rustic country western atmosphere and share a look when they hear _Last Name_ playing on the music system. It's not very busy yet, so it's easy for them to settle into a booth.

"Shots shot shots! I want to do some shots!" Rachel claps excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Santana agrees.

The waiter seems to be busy with a group of girls at the bar and it doesn't seem like he's in a hurry to help anyone else.

"Finn," Santana starts "I'll take a shot of Jack."

"Me too, me too! Jack sounds like a nice name." Rachel doesn't know what she's in for, he thinks.

"What? Why me?" he gruffs.

"I don't feel like using my minnies to get a drink or attention today." Santana snaps.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to feel like you had to do that. I'll be right back." Finn says apologetically laying a hand on her wrist for a squeeze before heading to the bar.

Santana's face drops and she turns to Rachel.

"I didn't mean to snap at him. It's just… I don't want that particular kind of attention this week. I do that for work just to make sure I walk away every night with decent amount in tips. I need a break. Too many strangers are already obsessed with me back home, it's creepy."

Rachel rubs her back. "I know and I'm sure Finn understands that. He's very intuitive about feelings, you know."

Santana nods with a small smile. She glances over at Finn as he's heading back with 6 shots. "You're the best!"

Finn continues to get their drinks for the rest of the time they're at the bar. They move on to margaritas, mimosas and anything with fruit. They reminisce about when they moved New York and being roommates when the bar starts to fill with an inherently more rowdy crowd. They're a little tipsy and satisfied with hanging out alone so they decide to leave. Linking arms with Rachel in the middle they stumble out of the bar as they sing their way into the hotel lobby.

"Rah rah ah ah ahhh," Santana sings as they approach the elevator.

"I wan yor drama, the tosh of yor han" Rachel belts out throwing her arms around Finn and he twirls her around before pushing the up arrow.

"I wan you leather stud kiss in the sands" Finn croons followed by a quick kiss. "I WANT YO LUV" they all yell-sing together accompanied by wild gaga dance moves, "LUV, LUF, LUV, I WANT YOUR LOOV".

It grows quite when the girls embrace.

Finn watches as the girls hug, kiss and tell each other how they're "so so so beautiful" and "I'm so happy we the friends now". He comes up on their side and throws his arms around them both inhaling their scents mixed with sun and alcohol.

They're calm when they reach their floor. Deciding they all need a shower before they head out for food, it's ladies first.

After his shower he can hear the girls talk and laugh as Pink jams on Spotify. He shaves and trims his nose hairs before he decides that he's groomed enough for a night out. He dries his hair a little before he wraps the towel around his waist. He turns the corner and realizes that it's eerily quite in the room.

He hardens immediately at the surprise before him.

Rachel and Santana are on the bed facing him on their knees with a hand massaging their own pussies. Rachel's in a black off the shoulder camisole, gartered skirt with hot pink accents and thigh high stockings held up with sexy straps. He also sees stilettos completing the outfit. Her eyes are smoky and her lips are parted a passionate pink.

Santana in an emerald green corset and panty set complimented by her own pair of strappy heels. Her eyes just as smoky as Rachel's but puckers her lips with a burgundy color.

"Finn, you've been such a good friend on this vacation. I want to give you something. Something you don't get very often. Control. Just for fun. Tonight, control me. Control us. Rachel and I."

"Mmm. Yea baby, tell me what you want me to do to her and to you. You know how we like it."

He slowly steps forward until he reaches their bed. He looks down at them with fire in his eyes. There is something building in him. He thinks it's because he's still a little drunk but right now, there's a deep desire to control them for his own pleasure.

"Kiss me, both of you kiss me." He pulls at their hands to help them up.

The girls are standing on the bed as he stands on the floor. They're moving their hands over him slowly. They lower their mouths gradually, taking turns to his sharing his tongue. Getting comfortable with a position they continue kissing sloppily with hot open mouths, first Rachel then Santana. While one is moving their mouth against his, the other nips and sucks on his neck. His hands are on their hips move up their sides enjoying the feel of the lingeries. The girls use one hand each to tug at his hair and the other to claw at his chest.

His dick is so hard already, so he pulls away. The cool air between them calms him down a little.

"I'm going to tell you what to do and you can add to it if you want." Finn asserts to, "Get back on your knees." They promptly do as they're told. "Santana, run your fingers over Rachel's nipples. Tease them."

Still on their knees, they turn their bodies towards one another. Santana then glides her fingers slowly over Rachel's chest before concentrating all her attention on the hardening nipples.

"Mmm" Rachel closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side, delighting in the touch.

Finn pushes their faces together to kiss. And they do. Their tongues dance as Finn watches. Santana circles her finger around each areola then over the buds, pinching them slightly and twisting.

"Lick on it" Finn demands. He briskly pulls down Rachel's camisole with his finger and Santana covers one with her mouth massaging the other with a hand. Rachel tosses her head back moaning. Santana sneaks her other hand down to play with Rachel's cunt through the panties. Finn groans as Santana slaps Rachel lightly against her pussy lips, moving to suck on her other nipple.

"Get on all fours, Santana. Rachel, I want you to spank her and pull her hair."

When she's in position, Santana can't help but look over her shoulder at Rachel. Mouth open in desire as Rachel raises her hand in the air before coming down on the left ass cheek. Flinching only a little, Santana laughs seductively.

"Is that all you got, Berry?" Santana challenges.

"Harder." Finn encourages from his position behind Rachel. He demonstrates with a slap of his own onto Rachel's ass.

Rachel takes a fist full of hair and spanks Santana a little harder, then over and over again not caring where her hand lands on Santana's perfect round ass.

"Yes mmm" Santana's juices are soaking through her panties. Rachel notices, halting her movement to pull Santana's panty to the side exposing her pink cunt. Rachel inserts two fingers into Santana's sopping center. She's pumping in and out a few times before leaning down and swiping her tongue down the slit. Santana moans in ecstasy as Rachel continues to lap at her and massage her ass at the same time.

"Fuck me, that's so hot." Finn growls as he watches Rachel eat Santana out doggy style. "Oh baby, you really know how to eat that pussy." He starts massaging Rachel's ass, spanking it lightly as she's bending over.

Santana buries her face in the pillow crying in pleasure. Rachel alternates between lightly slapping Santana's clit and licking it. "You like that baby," Rachel asks Finn.

"Fuck yeah" he responds as he rubs his dick through the towel. Finn pulls Rachel's face to his so he can taste her mouth and Santana's juices. Rachel continues to finger fuck Santana as they make out behind her. Finn plays with her tits as his length rubs against her ass. He's even hornier now. He pushes Rachel off, "Keep eating her."

He crawls onto the bed around to where Santana's head is. "You know what to do." Grabbing her by the back of the head, "Suck my fucking dick." He commands forcing her face to the front of his groin. She removes his towel and hums in appreciation.

"mmm Your cock is so big, Finn." Santana starts pumping her hand over his shaft, as Rachel continues to fuck her from the behind.

"Get on your back. And lay with your head over there." He points to the end of the bed. Rachel moves to continue licking between Santana's legs. Staring into Finn's eyes as she flicks her tongue over Santana's clit repeatedly.

"I can come from just watching you do that. How does she taste?"

"Delicious." Rachel responds quickly before continuing.

Finn climbs off the beds and positions himself in front of Santana's head at the end of the bed. "Open." He pushes his stiff member against her lips as they part and inside Santana's wet warm mouth. He pulls at her body so her head hangs upside down off the bed a little. Santana moans and gurgles around his penis as he moves his hips forward burying himself in her throat.

"TAKE IT." She motions her consent with a slight nod before he's fucking her mouth hard. His dick slides between her painted lips with the tip poking her in the back of the throat over and over again. His balls clap against her face. He grabs her tits under her corset for balance as he continuously fucks himself into her mouth.

"Take it! Swallow me like the dirty girl you are. Fuck, I know you love my huge cock in your throat even though you can't handle it."

Santana comes all over Rachel's face. Her legs shake, as she pinches her own nipples and her throat sings vibrations around his cock. He pulls out and slaps his dick against Santana's face a few times before pushing back into her mouth for a second.

Moving away and leaving Santana's mouth he returns to the bed. He lies on his back, head against the pillows with legs spread and erection stiff.

"Rachel, come here." She crawls to him and he pulls her against him fusing their lips together in a heated kiss. He's holding her head in place with one hand as his other squeezes her tits.

He sits up, "Stand." She does. He runs his hands up her thighs swiping them over her slit once then grabs her legs. He bites and kisses at her hip as he slowly slides the black and pinks panties down her legs. "I love your body." Her wet pussy ignites his hunger, so he runs his tongue over her wet slit.  
"YES." Rachel's pulling at his hair as he continues to fuck her with his tongue. Santana stands next to Rachel on the bed and plays with her tits. Lowering her head to suck on one of Rachel's nipples.

Finn uses his middle finger to slide into Rachel while he licks her clit. He only does this for a minute and stops because he wants to make her come with his dick. He slaps her on the butt.

"Ride me, Rach. Reverse cowgirl. And you can play with her San." Santana helps Rachel steady herself as she moves to hover over Finn's cock facing away from him. Rachel balances with her hands on Finn's chest behind her as she lowers her hips to his. Her pussy glides around his cock, eliciting groans from both of them. She rocks her hips back and forth then up and down. She's in heaven, enjoying how his cock fills her tight core over and over.

Santana on her knees in front of Rachel massages and twists Rachel's nipples. "You like that, Berry, how he fills your tight pussy? Finn's big dick fucking you so hard you can't walk."

"Oooo fuck yes, sooo good." Rachel purrs. She slams herself on him persistently to take him as deep as she can continuously stroke her spot.

"Oh yeah, Rach, you fuck me so hard." He loves the view of her ass and watching his dick enter her.

"Lick her clit, San" Finn moves his arms under Rachel to support her legs, propping her up. He lifts his hips into her as she hovers stationary above him. Skin slapping as his dick plunges into her like a jackhammer. Santana lowers her mouth flicking at Rachel's clit with her tongue as the cunt is being filled repeatedly.

Holy fuck he's enjoying this position. Fucking Rachel while Santana licks enthusiastically at her clit. And every few strokes he'll remove his dick from Rachel to have Santana suck on him a little before pushing back into Rachel again. His mind is blown and he hopes they can do it this way every time.

"Oh yes. YES keep fucking me like that. Yes I'm going to come. Finnnn Finn Finn. OH OH FUCK. I'm coming" She creams all over them. Santana holds Rachel up as she goes limp.

"Come all over that dick baby." He grabs at her hips to swivel them around on him.

He lifts her off and sets her down on her knees again. He's moves to where he's on his knees now, too.

"On your back Santana." He's pumping himself with Rachel's wet, as Santana positions herself under him. He crawls over her and swipes his dick up and down her slit before he moves his hips forward, spearing his cock in between her folds.

"Holy fuck."

"Rachel, sit on Santana's face." Rachel positions herself over Santana.

Finn leans forward to share a kiss with Rachel as he starts to move in and out of Santana. He can hear Santana moaning into Rachel's vagina. They're all moaning now. Enjoying each other's flesh. Pleasuring their deepest desires with the wet friction they create. Finn grinds his hips faster into Santana as her heels dig into his ass. She's laving her tongue over Rachel's entrance while her fingers move diligently over her clit. Rachel and Finn are mouth to mouth, sharing moans and sucking on their tongues.

"Oh fuck I'm close. I'm going to come in your mouth, babe, get ready." Rachel leans all the way forward. She's up close, watching Finn fuck Santana. She sees his dick glisten before it disappears over and over again. She comes all over Santana's mouth, making Santana come on Finn's dick right before he pulls out and spills his jizz into Rachel's open waiting mouth and tongue. "That was the best fucking thing I've ever done."


End file.
